


Well Shit

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from March 18-24 of 2019. This is part of a series called Bruce Banner Week 2019.Prompt Doubt:Bruce hesitates.





	Well Shit

Hesitation is a terrible action of inaction. Hesitation causes more problems than not. Of course, rash or recklessness is damaging but hesitation is what will get you killed in most situations.

He hesitates.

Guardian had been the first to nudge Bruce and voice his concerns about their new situation. He didn’t like the man that came to see Bruce. He smelled wrong. They even said, “man stinks. Smells dead.” That should have been a clue, but Bruce took it as some weird phenomenon when meeting new people. Guardian did always comment on people’s smells or scents? They always seemed to be able to smell intentions or at least guess them. Bruce wondered how that worked since he was in control of their body, but he didn’t want to dwell on it too long.

He didn’t have time for much else after graduating from high school. He applied for college got a scholarship and pursued his doctorate and another one and another one. He was stuck in what most graduates called doctorate hell as in oh just one more course and I can get this doctorate or just a simple dissertation why not. He was proved wrong over and over again. None of the doctorates were simple or easy but they were enjoyable, and he was able to combine and excel in what he enjoyed. He started off with a medical degree but soon realized half way through the program it just wasn’t a good fit. He enjoyed the patients, but the legal red tape of hospitals was more of annoyance, so he went back to genetics then physics then…well he doesn’t remember they all blended together after the years passed but now, he was with gamma studies.

It’s not glamourous but he does enjoy his work. Currently the plan is to imbue gamma radiation into a dead virus that can be used as a jump start for weakened immune systems. It acts as a regenerative property but also in destroying cells. That is the plan for the gamma to kill the bad cells such as cancer while the virus replicates healthier cells to lessen time spent in the hospital. It’s a delicate process and they have had success with animal subjects, but it’s just not perfected yet.

However even with all this knowledge and success he is still pressured from one General Ross on the process, on how lazy he must be to work so slowly. It’s aggravating and he wonders if he’s just provoking him because he happens to be dating his daughter Betty.

Well he thinks they are dating. Going out a few times each week for a meal or entertainment counts as dating, right? He never really got the 101-dating course. No that was for another doctorate he didn’t want.

He likes Betty well maybe even loves her. No, he loves her has to love her that’s all this feeling can be. It feels different than friendship or what he experienced. It’s a different feeling than with his cousin similar but different. It feels like love but it’s good strong even. Of course, Guardian can feel what he’s feeling and between the both of them…they still can’t decide if it’s love or not.

It doesn’t matter he enjoys spending time with Betty. He likes kissing her. He likes listening to her speak. He likes when she pretends to hide her blush by playing with her hair. Or how her eyes light up when someone has almost ruined the experiment. How fearless and brutal she can be but still gentle at the right times. He thinks he fell for her first with her intelligence before her truly knew her or saw her.

She may not look like a typical model or what “society” has deemed as beautiful, but she is beautiful. The long dark locks split at the ends. The way her teeth are constantly stained from drinking coffee. Her cracked lips from forgetting chapstick. The freckles across the top of her forehead or mole at the left side of her neck. Her deep brown eyes with thin lashes. She’s beautiful. Perfect in his eyes.

They’re reckless

The data was wrong.

The data was wrong!

The DATA was WRONG!

Everything they worked on gone. Everything they were told lies. They weren’t finding a cure for cancer no they were making a super solider serum or trying to recreate it. No one told them. No one told them at all. Too many variables a disaster.

Everything was wrong. Everything didn’t fit. His mind was hazy, foggy. He winces looking around seeing the desert the orange sand doesn’t comfort him at all. Guardian is gone. Guardian is gone and everything is spinning and moving too quickly. He feels pain as if someone struck him behind the head. He feels everything. Everything burns and aches. He can’t stand this the desert begins to thrum and pulse to life. Like waves of an ocean it pushes him to the edge. The edge where Guardian is supposed to be. The edge where Guardian speaks to him talks to him. He looks over the edge down into the blackness and sees what Guardian sees.

Hands are green. They’re too large. It doesn’t make sense. Mirror.

“Mirror,” he shouts receiving no answer. He only feels the thump of movement sees a blur of green and the building.

His vision blurs before returning to focus. They had moved he had moved? Nothing is making sense what he sees does not make sense. He screams out through the desert at the image.

Betty. Betty is under rubble. She’s not moving. He can’t move from his spot. He can only observe. He watches green hands pull the rubble off gently. He sees the green carry Betty and hears Guardian’s voice reverberate across the desert. He feels them, feels the weight in his arms. He knows this. He recognizes this.

“Well shit.”


End file.
